


13 NỤ HÔN

by TakaraMomo2411



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Case Fic, First Kiss, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, POV Hakuba Saguru, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaraMomo2411/pseuds/TakaraMomo2411
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Hakuba Saguru x Kuroba Kaito





	13 NỤ HÔN

**Nụ hôn thứ nhất**

Hakuba Saguru trở về từ London theo lời gọi của bố mình

Một tên siêu đạo chích với tài cải trang khiến lực lượng cảnh sát Nhật Bản phải đau đầu quả là một câu đố thú vị cho một thám tử trẻ. Đó chính là lý do Hakuba Saguru có mặt tại đây để vén lên bức màn bí ẩn bao quanh tên siêu đạo chích ấy.

Bảo tàng mỹ thuật – nơi cất giữ bức tranh Nụ cười của Adam – quả là địa điểm tuyệt vời để làm nơi đầu tiên gặp gỡ.

Thám tử London nhếch môi nở một nụ cười khi trông thấy gương mặt của kẻ mặc bộ Vest trắng đứng trước mặt mình lấm tấm những giọt mồ hôi

Nhưng rồi chiếc dù lượn từ áo choàng của hắn căng lên tựa như đôi cánh trắng nổi bật giữa bầu trời đêm yên ả. Hakuba Saguru cứ nghĩ mình đã cắt dây treo bên ngoài thì tên siêu trộm này không thể nào thoát được. Vậy mà anh đã nhầm, không có gì níu chân hắn lại được

Kaiou Kid áp những ngón tay phủ găng trắng của hắn lên môi rồi , gửi tặng anh một nụ hôn gió trước khi chào tạm biệt và tung mình qua cửa sổ

Chiếc bóng trắng ấy hòa quyện dưới ánh trăng thật đẹp khiến Hakuba Saguru- chàng thám tử London ngẩn người nhìn theo – nhận ra rằng anh cần phải ở lại Tokyo thêm một thời gian dài nữa.

Một thời gian khá dài nữa…

**Nụ hôn thứ hai**

Kuroba Kaitou chưa từng nghĩ hắn sẽ trải qua cảm giác như thế này. Thường thì trong các phi vụ lẫy lừng dưới trăng của siêu đạo chích Kid, khi mà hắn giấu mình trong chiếc áo choàng và bộ Vest trắng ,chính hắn sẽ đặt một nụ hôn lên tay một tiểu thư xinh đẹp nào đó và khiến tim nàng loạn nhịp

Nhưng hôm nay lại là một tình huống khác, khi mà hắn ngồi co ro trên chiếc ghế quen thuộc ở chỗ ngồi của mình trong lớp học để tránh cái lạnh của thời tiết. Thì Hakuba đột nhiên bước đến gần thăm hỏi và bất ngờ nâng cổ tay hắn lên.

Bàn tay ấm áp của cậu ta nhẹ nhàng xoa xoa tay hắn để sưởi ấm và rồi Hakuba áp môi mình lên những ngón tay hắn. Hơi thở của anh nóng rực phả vào từng khe bàn tay mảnh khảnh

Vành tai Kaitou đỏ bừng và hắn biết mặt hắn cũng đang có một màu sắc tương tự. Nụ hôn tuy phớt qua nhưng khiến hắn vô cùng bối rối. Cánh tay theo bản năng rụt vội dù kỳ thực hoàn toàn không có ý từ chối

Lần đầu tiên hắn cảm thấy mình thật kỳ lạ với gương mặt đỏ bừng, lần đầu tiên hắn vội vã mắng người kia hai tiếng đồ ngốc rồi lại vội vã bỏ đi không một lý do để lại

Rõ ràng chỉ là một chút chạm khẽ, vì sao bản thân lại phản ứng kỳ quái lên như thế

**Nụ hôn thứ ba**

Nắng hoàng hôn rất đẹp, nhất là hoàng hôn ở thành phố mình yêu.

Những tia sáng mong manh xuyên qua khung cửa sổ soi vào bên trong lớp học rũ nhẹ xuống những chiếc bàn học màu gỗ

Một cậu trai nằm đó ngủ quên sau phi vụ vất vả tối hôm qua, có lẽ hiếm ai đoán được thiếu niên với vóc người nhỏ nhắn đó từng là nỗi kinh hoàng của những thám tử và cảnh sát tài ba nhất. Nắng chiều cũng hờ hững khoác lên người hắn một chút sắc vàng dịu ngọt của mình, thật khẽ.

Hakuba chợt nhớ cũng đã từ rất lâu rồi anh không có thời gian ngắm hoàng hôn của Tokyo . Có lẽ là từ khi rời khỏi Nhật Bản để sang Anh du học, những buổi chiều tan học ngồi trên chiếc xe hơi mui trần ngắm nhìn Tokyo đã thay bằng những màn truy bắt tội phạm hay những lúc cặm cụi dán mắt vào những bức mật thư để suy luận.

Và hôm nay cũng vậy, thám tử London nhận ra rằng anh đã mãi mê đuổi theo những phi vụ ở chỗ cậu nhóc Conan nhà ông Mori mà quên mất có một tên tội phạm nguy hiểm nhất đang ở cạnh mình.

Hắn ngồi đó say ngủ trước mặt anh không hề phòng bị và Hakuba cũng không biết vì sao đến hôm nay mình mới nhận ra hắn ta trông cũng đáng mến như thế. Không giống như những lúc tỉnh thức với những trò ảo thuật khiến anh đau đầu, hiện tại trong hắn hoàn toàn vô hại. Những ngón tay anh chạm vào mái tóc màu đen tuyền của hắn, thật nhẹ nhàng để không đánh thức hắn dậy .

Hakuba mỉm cười, cúi xuống đặt một nụ hôn lên gò má hắn. Da hắn mềm và thơm nhẹ. Thám tử London tự hỏi không biết có ai đã từng chạm vào hắn như thế này chưa.

Nếu có thể anh muốn chạm vào hắn khi hắn đang khoác trên mình bộ trang phục huyền thoại Kaitou Kid ấy.

Và hơn thế nữa Hakuba Saguru thật sự rất mong chờ có thể là người đầu tiên và duy nhất chạm đến hắn.

**Nụ hôn thứ tư**

Hakuba không hiểu vì sao cậu bạn cùng lớp của mình lại thích ăn kem đến như vậy.

Kem ốc quế chocolate và vani trộn lẫn, một kiểu món ăn vặt mà chỉ có trẻ con mới thích thú với chúng. Thám tử London nhướng một bên mày, cầm chiếc kem ốc quế - phần thưởng của vụ cá cược vừa rồi - mình vừa mua đưa cho Kaitou Kuroba .

Anh là một thám tử giỏi nhưng lại không mấy thấu đáo trong những việc hiểu được tâm lý của người khác, điều đó giải thích lý do vì sao Hakuba có thể giải quyết nhanh chóng vụ án mạng giết người hàng loạt với các chữ số để lại trên sàn nhưng lại không đoán được vì sao hung thủ lại không bày tỏ tình cảm với cô gái mà hắn yêu

Đó cũng là lý do vì sao anh mất chiếc kem ốc quế cho tên bạn Kuroba Kaitou của mình khi họ cùng nhau kết thúc vụ án. Thiếu niên mê ảo thuật kia biết những thứ mà anh khó biết được

Người kia thưởng thức chiếc kem mà hắn ta thắng được từ Hakuba rồi nghịch ngợm mỉm cười hỏi anh có muốn nếm thử không.

Thám tử London không thích những thứ lạnh và ngọt như thế này, nếu có chắc cũng chỉ là mấy chiếc bánh trà chiều theo phong cách Anh mà Hakuba thường dùng khi còn du học ở London. Nhưng anh thừa nhận vị của kem ốc quế cũng không tệ . Nhất là khi nó hòa quyện cùng môi của người mà mình thích, bất ngờ chạm khẽ vào môi của mình

Vị của kem ốc không tệ , vị của của mùi cho chocolate quyện cùng vani không tệ.

Vị của môi hắn cũng không tệ.

Và vị nụ hôn đầu tiên của cả hai cũng hoàn toàn không tệ…

**Nụ hôn thứ năm**

Không một mối quan hệ nào mà có thể luôn luôn ở cạnh nhau. Thỉnh thoảng sẽ có những thời gian xa cách mà chúng ta gọi đó là “ khoảng nhớ “ trên cuộc hành trình yêu thương

Một chuỗi những vụ án mạng kinh hoàng đang diễn ra tại London. Tên sát thủ gây ra hàng loạt vụ án mạng và chơi đùa cùng cảnh sát khi cắt bỏ hết các bộ phận sinh dục của nạn nhân và để lại bụng họ một dấu máu với ký tự kỳ quái.

Không một manh mối nào thêm nữa để lôi kẻ bệnh hoạn ấy ra ánh sáng.

Còn tại Tokyo, Hakuba Saguru liên tục nhận được những cuộc gọi từ Scotland Yard như một lời cầu cứu. Và anh quyết định gác lại những việc ở Nhật Bản để bay đến London .

Tiếng phi cơ gào thét giữa không gian như lời chia tay đầy thảm não. Không biết đến bao giờ thám tử thiếu niên mới quay lại bầu trời Nhật Bản.

Không một hạn mức nhất định cho việc chờ đời thường khiến người ta mong lung suy nghĩ , nhất là khi giữa cả hai vẫn chưa có một mối quan hệ rõ ràng .

Liệu rằng đối phương có thay lòng đổi dạ ?

Tâm tư một người vốn khó có thể nắm giữ được cho dù là ở ngay bên cạnh huống hồ là cách cả nửa vòng Trái Đất xa xôi.

Ngày ấy Kuroba đến tiễn anh bằng một nụ cười tinh ranh quen thuộc. Hắn không thích người khác trong thấy cảm xúc của mình cho dù là lúc khoác chiếc áo choàng màu trắng của Kaitou Kid lên người hay khi chỉ đơn thuần là một cậu thiếu niên thích ảo thuật.

Và Hakuba Saguru hiểu được điều ấy, đôi vòng tay anh bất ngờ ôm lấy thân người hắn đặt lên trán hắn một nụ hôn.

Không một lời căn dặn, không một câu hứa hẹn nhưng hắn tự nhủ mình phải chờ.

Chờ tên thám tử ngu ngốc mà hắn mang lòng yêu thương thầm lặng ấy sẽ mang trả hắn trái tim mà anh đã lấy mất.

**Nụ hôn thứ sáu**

Valentino trống vắng…

Những phi vụ của hắn thiếu mất tên thám tử kia cũng dần trở nên nhàm chán.

Hắn cảm thấy có chút mong chờ hình ảnh thiếu niên trong bộ áo Holmes và mái tóc nâu vàng ấy.

Ngài thanh tra Nakamori không đủ thông minh để cùng hắn đấu trí, việc duy nhất mà ông ấy làm tốt đó chính là đuổi theo những hình nộm mà Kaitou Kid để lại.

Những tên thám tử khác cũng vậy, chỉ như những nhà phê bình rảnh rỗi đặt sự tò mò của mình vào đôi mắt soi mói những việc làm của hắn. Hiếm hoi có lẽ có một người khác biệt, cậu nhóc thám tử mang tên Conan Edogawa mà ngay lần đầu tiên gặp hắn đã có một linh cảm cậu ta mang khí chất giống hệt Hakuba Saguru của hắn.

Điều đó khiến hắn có hứng thú hơn trong các phi vụ đánh cắp hằng đêm.

Nhưng cậu nhóc ấy chắc có lẽ giờ đang chúi mũi vào các vụ án ở thành phố Osaka cùng người đặc biệt của cậu ta mất rồi. Hắn nghĩ rồi thở dài đầy chán nản, cầm viên đá quý vừa đánh cắp được với ánh nhìn nhàm chán.

Bất ngờ cảm nhận vòng tay quen thuộc của ai đó đột nhiên ôm lấy mình từ phía sau.

Một mùi hương quen thuộc , một sự ấm áp gần gũi như chưa từng xa cách.

Kaitou Kid chưa kịp xoay người lại nhìn thì chàng thám tử thiếu niên kia đã dịu dàng đặt lên tóc hắn một nụ hôn cùng lời thì thầm.

Môi Hakuba lành lạnh chạm vào vành tai, tuy hắn không thích những thứ lạnh nhưng đối với nụ hôn của Hakuba lại hoàn toàn không cảm thấy khó chịu.

Đôi bàn tay phủ găng trắng của hắn được người kia ân cần nắm lấy vô tình khiến khóe môi tên siêu đạo chích vẽ nhẹ lên một nụ cười thích thú.

Thám tử London sau nửa năm cuối cùng cũng đã quay trở lại. 

**Nụ hôn thứ bảy**

Lần đầu tiên hắn thấy Hakuba Saguru nóng giận như thế.

Cho dù là đứng trước một vụ án mạng khó khăn hay tên tội phạm ranh ma thế nào đi nữa thì anh cũng có thể giữ được sự bình tĩnh.

Hắn từng nghe một thám tử tên Heiji Hattori kể lại rằng Hakuba đã chỉ trích cậu ta là một thám tử thiếu chuyên nghiệp khi Heiji lập tức xông vào phá kính của hiện trường vụ án để kiểm tra xem nạn nhân có còn sống hay không thay vì tìm một cái thang và trèo lên mở khóa.

Tính cách của Hakuba, hắn hiểu rõ hơn ai hết. Thám tử thiếu niên ấy là người có thể bình tĩnh trước tất cả mọi chuyện cho dù là tồi tệ nhất.

Nhưng hôm nay thì không như vậy, cái cách Hakuba ngấu nghiến hôn môi hắn đầy chiếm hữu đã cho thấy sự giận dữ thiếu kiểm soát của anh.

Cổ tay hắn bị áp chặt vào bức tường phía sau không thể cử động. Nhịp thở khó khăn khi Hakuba càn quét lưỡi anh trong vòm miệng hắn tước đi tất cả không gian bên trong đó. Cánh môi hắn bị mút mạnh đến mức ửng đỏ khi nụ hôn kết thúc.

Đôi mắt màu thiên thanh của hắn ngước lên và chạm phải ánh nhìn đỏ rực từ trong mắt anh.

Gạt bỏ hết những nguyên tắc của chính bản thân mình …

Lần đầu tiên như thế, thám tử London trước mặt hắn đang ghen.

**Nụ hôn thứ tám**

Hắn ngắm nhìn chiếc nhẫn chạm khắc tinh xảo đang ôm lấy ngón tay mảnh khảnh của mình.

Kaitou Kid thích đá quý, nhưng chiếc nhẫn mà hắn đang đeo lại không giống như bất kỳ chiếc nhẫn nào trước đó hắn đánh cắp. Nó quan trọng và ý nghĩa hơn chúng rất nhiều, bởi vì nó được đeo bởi một người vô cùng đặc biệt đối với hắn.

Vào thời khắc thám tử London ấy đeo chiếc nhẫn vào ngón tay Kid, hắn đã tự nhủ sẽ vĩnh viễn không bao giờ tháo nó ra.

Không quá lãng mạn như trong những quyển tiểu thuyết, cũng không quá khô khan đến nhàm chán. Cái cách mà thám tử London ấy tỏ tình mang đậm chất thám tử khiến hắn chẳng thể quên.

Một nụ hôn thật khẽ đặt lên chiếc nhẫn khi anh nâng cổ tay hắn áp lên môi mình.

Hơi thở của Hakuba, chân thành của Hakuba, tình yêu của Hakuba tất cả mọi thứ kết tinh lại trong nụ hôn trên chiếc nhẫn ấy.

Dù là một ảo thuật gia trẻ tuổi bình thường hay một siêu đạo chích lừng lẫy khiến lực lượng cảnh sát phải đau đầu trong trò chơi đuổi bắt, người hắn yêu chỉ có một mà thôi.

**Nụ hôn thứ chín**

Hakuba khá tệ trong khoản uống rượu.

Anh có thể thưởng thức những ly rượu đắt tiền một cách điệu nghệ vì đã trải qua cuộc sống thượng đẳng quý tộc ở Anh quốc nhưng lại nhanh chóng say chỉ vì vài cốc rượu Sake nhỏ.

Cứ nhìn gương mặt đỏ bừng và dáng đi loạng choạng của thám tử Anh quốc thì biết. Chính vì thế sau bữa tiệc nho nhỏ cùng sở cảnh sát Kaitou Kuroba được nhận nhiệm vụ đón tên thám tử say khướt trở về nhà .

Hắn đỡ anh lên chiếc giường bông êm ái của mình, rồi theo một phản ứng tự nhiên đưa tay giúp Hakuba nới lỏng cổ áo

Chợt cổ tay khẳng khiu bị người kia tóm lấy, thật hiếm hoi hắn nhìn thấy Hakuba mỉm cười đầy tà ý đến như vậy.

Môi anh lướt qua những ngón tay của hắn mang theo hơi thở nóng rực, Kaitou có thể cảm nhận toàn thân mình như muốn thiêu đốt. Hắn nuốt nước bọt, cảm thấy cổ họng mình đang khô khốc

Người kia kéo hắn về phía mình rồi áp thân người Kaitou xuống giường . Ngấu nghiến thưởng thức chiếc cổ thanh tú của hắn để lại những ấn ký đỏ rực.

Những ngón tay hắn run rẩy giữ lấy tay áo thám tử London, toàn thân căng cứng không thể cử động. Nửa muốn đối phương dừng lại, nửa lại thích thú vì cảm giác hạnh phúc khiến tim muốn nhảy ra khỏi lồng ngực.

Tay hắn bấu xuống chiếc gra giường bên dưới đến trắng bệt.

Để rồi Hakuba Saguru cúi xuống thì thầm điều gì đó vào tai Kaitou. Thám tử London vừa mỉm cười vừa hôn lên vành tai hắn.

Những ngón tay anh luồn vào lớp áo lướt trên da thịt nhẵn mịn. Từng cử động ra vào bên trong cơ thể hắn nhịp nhàng mang theo đầy ý tứ say mê của men rượu.

Đêm ấy, Hakuba Saguru say những ly rượu Sake nồng nàn

Còn Kurba Kaitou say những yêu thương ngọt ngào của tình ái …

**Nụ hôn thứ 10**

Kể từ sau buổi tối say rượu hôm ấy, không khí giữa cả hai người trở nên rất gượng gạo.

Chính hắn cũng không hiểu vì sao lại thành ra như thế.

Hakuba thức dậy với đầu óc choáng váng, gương mặt đỏ bừng vì xấu hổ. Anh cẩn thận bế hắn vào phòng tắm, từng chút rửa đi vết tích của mình trên cơ thể đối phương. Cẩn thận như đang trân quý một món bảo vật mà mình may mắn tìm thấy được.

Nhưng lại tuyệt nhiên không nói câu nào, chỉ có nét ngượng ngùng vì xấu hổ mỗi khi vô ý chạm vào người đối phương. Và hắn cũng vậy, Kaitou Kid đáp lại sự bối rối ấy bằng những cái mím môi im lặng. 

Đưa mắt mình chiếc nhẫn cầu hôn của thám tử thiếu niên kia đang trên tay mình hắn chau mày suy nghĩ. Mối quan hệ giữa cả hai người vào lúc này nếu như có “ chuyện kia “ xảy đến cũng là một việc tất yếu mà thôi. Vậy vì cớ làm sao phản ứng của cả hai lại trở nên như thế, chính hắn cũng không hiểu nổi.

Vừa lúc hắn vẫn còn đang miên man suy nghĩ thì người ngồi ghế bên cạnh trên chiếc xe mui trần chạm nhẹ bàn tay anh vào tay hắn.

Hakuba Saguru rụt rè nắm lấy tay hắn..

Kuroba nghe người kia thì thầm nói câu xin lỗi thật khẽ về việc ngày hôm ấy.

Hắn cười ranh mãnh đáp lại, đưa tay bẹo má Hakuba trêu chọc. Biểu cảm ngốc ngốc của tên thám tử thật đáng yêu khiến hắn không ngăn được bản thân rướn người lên đặt một nụ hôn mi mắt đối phương.

Có những chuyện không nhất thiết phải nói ra nhưng ai cũng có thể hiểu được

Phía bên ngoài chiếc xe hơi sang trọng, bầu trời đêm vẫn lấp lánh những vì sao

**Nụ hôn thứ mười một**

Hakuba Saguru là một thám tử giỏi, không chỉ có thể nhanh chóng tìm ra được thủ phạm của các vụ án mà còn rất tài ba trong việc phân tán lực lượng cảnh sát để chơi đùa cùng với Kaitou Kid

Hắn còn nhớ rõ cảm giác lần đầu tiên chạm mặt Hakuba khi gửi thư đánh cắp bức tranh của viện bảo tàng . Khác biệt hẳn với những tên cảnh sát khác chỉ biết trầm trồ trước những trò ảo thuật hay tài cải trang của hắn. Cũng không phải chỉ biết chăm chăm đuổi theo hình nộm với mong ước tóm được tên siêu trộm như ngài thanh tra Nakamori, thám tử thiếu niên đến từ London mang nét chỉnh chu và sâu sắc đến kìa lạ.

Anh dường như có thể đọc thấu mọi trò diễn của hắn trong tích tắt và khi Hakuba tóm được một sợi tóc của Kid để rơi lại hiện trường thì hắn biết bản thân không thoát khỏi tay tên thám tử Anh quốc này được rồi.

Nhưng thay vì còng Kid lại và hắn ném hắn vào tù, thám tử trẻ tuổi kia lại gửi tặng hắn một lời cầu hôn và chiếc nhẫn.

Tiếng lực lượng cảnh sát chạy đuổi theo về phía hắn, lần này Hakuba lại thành công trong việc dồn hắn vào chân tường.

Ngước mặt nhìn hẻm cụt phía trước mắt hắn khẽ thở dài …

Tuy hơi khó khăn nhưng không phải là không thể…

Hắn ném một quả bom khói để đánh lạc hướng của những tên cảnh sát theo đuôi rồi núp vội vào mép tường gần đó.

Cho đến khi hắn nghe thấy tiếng của những người kia bỏ đi, Kaitou Kid mới thở một hơi như trút gánh nặng. Nhưng lại có một chuyện ngoài dự tính của hắn, đứng bên cạnh hắn từ nãy giờ còn có một người nữa.

Thám tử London nhanh chóng còng tay hắn lại khóa vào cùng tay với mình rồi áp tên siêu trộm tinh ranh vào sát tường.

Khoảng cách giữa họ thật gần, Kaitou Kid có thể nghe mùi thơm dịu dịu từ người Hakuba khi anh đưa tay bịt miệng hắn rồi ra dấu im lặng.

Hắn ghét nụ cười tự mãn khi chiến thắng ấy của Hakuba Saguru. Cứ tưởng còn một chút nữa là có thể thoát được nhưng không ngờ Lại thêm một lần nữa Hakuba chiến thắng trong việc cá cược rằng sẽ tóm được hắn. 

Chân mày cau khẽ, mặt hắn thoáng ửng hồng khi nhớ đến hình phạt khi mình để thua lần trước. Dấn hôn mút của Hakuba hạ xuống xương quai xanh của hắn thật anh chóng…

**Nụ hôn thứ mười hai**

Thỉnh thoảng thám tử London lại biến thành một kẻ cuồng công việc.

Anh có thể gọi cho hắn khi đang ở thành phố Paris hoa lệ hay dẹp bỏ hết những vụ án ở nước ngoài để quay về khi Kid đấu nhau với một kẻ khác. Nhưng thỉnh thoảng Hakuba Saguru lại giống như hiện tại, bỏ lơ hắn chỉ vì một vụ án nào đó.

Thám tử London đang dán mắt vào màn hình Laptop chăm chú làm việc dù trời đã khuya. Kaitou đưa mắt nhìn nét đăm chiêu của người kia, những ngón chân hắn vươn ra nghịch nghịch mép áo anh.

Hakuba không nổi giận, chỉ phì cười rồi đưa tay gãi gãi lòng bàn chân của hắn. Một dấu hiệu cho thấy hắn được phép quấy rầy anh. Kaitou Kid rụt chân về một chút rồi lại đưa ra luồn vào bên trong áo của người kia, nghịch phá cọ xát vào làn da lành lạnh ấy.

Thám tử London bắt lấy cổ chân hắn rồi hôn lên đó. Một luồng điện chạy dọc sống lưng hắn khi Kaitou cảm nhận rõ cái hôn ngân dài của người kia. Hakuba đặt chiếc Laptop của mình sang một bên rồi trườn người nhanh chóng áp phía trên của hắn. Tay anh giữ phía dưới sàn để mặt họ đối diện nhau

Hắn đan hai bàn tay vào nhau rồi choàng qua phía cổ của Hakuba kéo anh đến . Khóe môi tên đạo chích phía dưới vẽ nên một nụ cười khiêu khích. Lý trí cùng tinh thần nghiêm túc làm việc của Hakuba khi nãy nhanh chóng vụt mất, anh đáp lại bằng một nụ cười gian tà không kém

Việc quan trọng của hiện tại chính là xử lý tên siêu tội phạm này trước đã …

**Nụ hôn thứ mười ba**

Một kỳ nghỉ thoải mái là điều hiếm hoi đối với họ.

Tạm gác qua những vụ án đau đầu hay những phi vụ đánh cắp lừng lẫy, họ đến hòn đảo nhỏ này để tận hưởng một kỳ nghỉ cùng nhau.

Tuy rằng một vài việc kỳ quái đã xảy ra, và hắn tự hỏi liệu có phải mình đã biến thành một kẻ thu hút các phi vụ hay không.

Nhưng khi mọi việc được giải quyết êm đẹp, hòn đảo này lại quay về nét bình yên vốn có của nó.

Hắn ngồi cùng Hakuba trên bãi cát trải dài trắng mịn .

Ánh nắng chiều hoàng hôn nhuộm khắp không gian bằng lớp dát vàng của những tia nắng ..

Mặt trời in dấu xuống biển hòa quyện cùng những cơn sóng tạo nên một bức tranh phản chiếu dường như hoàn hảo.

Từng đám mây trắng bồng bềnh vẩn nhẹ trôi hững hờ phía trên cao.

Khoảng thời gian thư thả thế này đôi khi thật hiếm.

Hắn nghiêng đầu tựa vào vai người ngồi bên cạnh, tay cũng nhẹ nhàng đặt trong lòng bàn tay người kia.

Hakuba mỉm cười hôn nhẹ lên màu tóc đen mun cũng người kia, rồi chậm rãi nâng cằm hắn lên đặt xuống đôi môi màu hoa đào một nụ hôn.

Không quá vội vã, chỉ đơn giản là thưởng thức vị ngọt chậm rãi vương trên đầu lưỡi

Hoàng hôn dần buông trên bờ biển trông thật đẹp

Và nụ hôn ngọt ngào lúc chiều tà của cả hai cũng đẹp yên bình như thế đó ..

**\---Kết thúc---**


End file.
